


Arrangements

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 4, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade spots a mistletoe during a case and decides that his boyfriend needs kissing. Prompt- mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Układy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718881) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



Sherlock was in his “mind palace” sat stiffly on the only chair in the room, rickety as it was. He was leaning over the body with his elbows resting on his knees and fingers pressed together under his nose. Lestrade had reluctantly called him in when his team had made absolutely no breakthroughs to speak of concerning the dead body in the middle of the floor.

John paced by the window quietly, occasionally checking his phone for the time. Sherlock had been mentally checked out now for 20 minutes leaving himself and Lestrade, who was leaning back casually against the doorway, to wait it out.

John felt bad for this victim’s family; it being the Christmas season and all. Death was never easy to deal with let alone it being a brutal homicide during the holiday season.

Lestrade sighed heavily and tilted his head back to rest on the door jamb, he was sure that they would be there all afternoon, waiting for Sherlock to share his thoughts with them.

Hanging directly above him was a beautiful arrangement of mistletoe and Lestrade couldn’t fight the grin that slowly spread across his features. He now knew how to get Sherlock’s attention and he currently had all of the tools available to him.

“John,” he called to the doctor quietly, still smiling. When John turned to face him, he made a jerking motion with his head as if to say “come here”. They hadn’t talked about when they were going to tell Sherlock about their relationship, but Lestrade was more thinking that he didn’t care and wanted to snog the hell out of his boyfriend right this second.

John stopped just shy of being too close when the Detective Inspector grabbed him by the waist with one hand and pulled his head close in a deliciously messy kiss with the other. They parted after a few hot moments, both a bit breathless.

“Greg? What…?” John’s face was looking flushed which was rather adorable. Lestrade used a single finger under John’s chin to tip his head back, willing him to see the mistletoe. John smiled shyly at his boyfriend. “Oh.”

Sherlock, seemingly forgotten by the lovers under the mistletoe, cleared his throat loudly and abruptly and the two men turned to see him now standing above the victim’s body, chair tipped over backwards and fists clenched tightly at his sides. From the looks of it, he wasn’t very happy about finding out about John and Lestrade's relationship. Or was he simply jealous? He just looked so broken and a little bit sad. They all stood staring at each other, frozen in the moment.

“Get your arse over here, Sherlock.” Lestrade demanded, using a tone that much more resembled a father ordering his child to do something rather than a grown man speaking to another grown man. Sherlock responded well by promptly following his order which caused John’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Had Sherlock done what was asked of him?

When the detective stepped up next to them, Lestrade wasted no time in grabbing the back of his head to kiss him sweetly, slowly. John felt an odd sense of arousal at seeing the gentle kiss between his two best friends. The feeling spiked a bit when his boyfriend squeezed his arse, bringing them all a little bit closer.

“You better have an answer for me on this case, Sherlock.” Lestrade mumbled against Sherlock’s lips. All he got was a small breathy moan in return, Sherlock's brain officially shorted out from the kiss. 


End file.
